<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（生莲）我家可能来了只狐狸 by Triangle0408</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784023">（生莲）我家可能来了只狐狸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangle0408/pseuds/Triangle0408'>Triangle0408</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangle0408/pseuds/Triangle0408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个小姐姐让写的点文！第一次写莲生，感觉有点不太对劲，大家轻拍…注：平1莲0 车没多少就是了，大家看的开心</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（生莲）我家可能来了只狐狸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是夜，瓢泼大雨。<br/>
大平祥生打着伞，打算跑着回家。雨太大了，透明的雨伞看起来有点没用。他迅速跑到公寓门口，突然看到地上放的纸箱子里有个白色的东西在动。<br/>
喔。白色的绒毛圆圆的眼睛小耳朵，这不是就是狗狗萨摩耶么。谁家的小狗不要了？大平祥生有点好奇，不过那么大的雨，小家伙身上已经淋湿了，看着怪心疼的。公寓里可以养宠物，索性大平祥生就抱起了它塞进了自己怀里。<br/>
打开家门，大平祥生脱下了淋湿的西装外套，拿出两条毛巾，一条盖在了自己头上，另一条用来捡回来的小家伙裹起来。<br/>
"要不还是洗个澡吧…"他思考着，然后扛着这个小家伙进了浴室。<br/>
半小时后。<br/>
"哦~原来你是个银色的家伙啊~"大平祥生擦着他身上的水滴，又用吹风机把他的毛吹干。<br/>
好了，现在是吃晚饭的时间。<br/>
大平祥生没养过小动物，于是上网搜索，牛奶？狗不能喝。狗粮？雨太大了还是不出门了。他灵机一动，拿出了冰箱里的鸡胸肉撕开，一半直接煎，另一半放些调味品，又拿出了冰箱里的速食炒饭。<br/>
他把普通的鸡胸肉拿了出来，用嘴吹吹放到手上拿到小狗的嘴边。<br/>
"嗷呜~"它看起来很开心。<br/>
吃过晚饭，大平祥生在沙发上刷着手机，过着属于他一个人的夜晚。小狗走过来拍了拍他的腿，两只前爪趴在沙发边上。<br/>
"你也要上来吗？"他把小狗抱了起来，打算一人一狗拍个照片。拍好之后，他把照片换成了ins头像。<br/>
你好可爱呀~大平祥生摸着狗想:既然准备养它，那给它起个什么名字呢？小灰？小白？太普通了。他怀疑世界上所有灰白色的狗都要小白。<br/>
想不出来，干脆明天下班再决定。客厅的表指向十一点，到了该睡觉的时间。明天还要上班…<br/>
他躺在床上把被子盖好，给它的狗准备了一块小垫子。听着窗外渐渐变小的雨声，他有点困了。<br/>
"那睡觉吧…"大平祥生闭上了眼睛。<br/>
夜里他做了个梦，梦到他今天捡回来的小狗长出了一条长长的尾巴，恋恋不舍的看了他一眼，然后跑向了黑暗之中…<br/>
雨过天晴，大平祥生被太阳刺眼的光叫醒，然后他发现家里的窗户开了一条缝，他昨晚捡回来的灰白色小狗也不见了。<br/>
或许…它有主人吗？还是他不喜欢这个家？名字还没有想好呢。<br/>
早上的时间比较紧，他顾不得想那么多，匆忙吃了些饭，换上西装准备去上班。</p>
<p>大平祥生没想到今天会来新的同事。<br/>
直到他站在面前。<br/>
"你好。初次见面，我是从总部调职到分公司的川尻莲。"<br/>
这个银发男孩鞠了个躬。<br/>
"你好，我是总务部的大平祥生。"<br/>
说完大平祥生在心里嘀咕:"部长让我带新人，但总部那边过来的人都很厉害，我这种弱鸡好像没什么可教的…"<br/>
于是他又说:"嗯，先熟悉下工作环境吧？"<br/>
川尻莲笑了:"好的，前辈。"<br/>
大平祥生发现，川尻莲笑起来眼睛眯成一条缝，看起来软萌可爱。他俩还觉得以前在哪里见过对方似的。他工作非常认真是个得力的助手，两个人刚认识，就配合的十分默契，其他部门的人还以为他俩一起工作过很久。看来今天可以准时下班了！<br/>
下班后，川尻莲问大平祥生:"前辈方便一起吃晚饭吗？"<br/>
大平祥生还挂念着家里那个不知道回没回来的狗，就说:"今天有点事。"<br/>
回到家发现那小家伙果然没出现。<br/>
哎。<br/>
一连过了几天，大平祥生突然发现缘分果然是妙不可言的:这周二他上班的时候，看到远处一西装男正在扶老奶奶过马路。仔细一看是川尻莲。<br/>
周四下班的时候，看到川尻莲捡到了别人丢掉的钱包并跑过去物归原主。<br/>
今天上班的时候，在地铁站碰到一个晕倒的乘客，川尻莲及时打电话叫了救护车。<br/>
现在不仅每天都能遇到他，有些奇妙的小事也常常会发生。<br/>
有时中午加班顾不上吃午饭，川尻莲总能变出来点饭团或者三明治。而且这个人还总能神不知鬼不觉的买到到他喜欢的东西。真的很神奇吧。<br/>
大平祥生现在有点喜欢川尻莲了。他行动力很强，工作就算很多也能很快适应，最重要的是，永远不忘挂着他的招牌微笑。<br/>
午休时间，大平祥生刷着ins，点开了他的头像。那个小家伙大概不会回来了吧…<br/>
"前辈养了宠物吗？"川尻莲的声音突然在头顶响起。<br/>
"啊，不是。这是上周下大雨那天我从外面抱回家的狗。它全身在发抖看起来很可怜，就给它洗了澡，吃了点东西。本来是想养的，可是名字还没起好就不见了。"<br/>
"也许它去报恩了。"<br/>
"啊？什么？"大平祥生走神没听到。<br/>
"它一定还记得你。"川尻莲说。<br/>
"应该会记得吧。"<br/>
"前辈，今天一起吃晚饭吗？"<br/>
"可以。"<br/>
晚上，居酒屋内。<br/>
大平祥生喝了口酒:"我很久之前就想说了…可以不叫我前辈了吗？叫祥生就可以。"<br/>
"这样不太好吧？"川尻莲歪头。<br/>
"叫前辈太生疏了。"<br/>
"那，祥生。"<br/>
"嗯。"他满意的笑了。<br/>
"和我交往吧？"<br/>
"嗯。"大平祥生点点头。等等，交往？<br/>
"我喜欢祥生。"川尻莲的神情变得很严肃。<br/>
"交往也不是…不可以。"另外半句话他没有说出来："其实我也有点喜欢你。"<br/>
川尻莲趴在桌子上，眼睛里亮晶晶的："能亲口告诉你真好。"<br/>
"啊…嗯。"大平祥生把脸转向一旁，不想让川尻莲看到他脸红。他一口气喝了半杯酒掩盖一下自己内心的紧张。<br/>
第二天早晨，大平祥生又偶遇川尻莲在乐于助人。到底是为什么啊，为什么他每天都可以碰到那么多事？？<br/>
"祥生~"<br/>
"早上好。"他看到川尻莲向他走了过来。过了这条人行横道，前面就是公司了，正好红灯变成了绿灯，大平祥生准备往前走。<br/>
"等一下。"川尻莲突然抓住大平祥生的手腕。<br/>
"怎么？"<br/>
"我想买瓶水，和我一起去吧。"<br/>
"没问题。"<br/>
刚进了便利店，有辆车不知为何的冲出来闯了红灯，撞在了护栏上。万幸没有伤到人。<br/>
"哇，好险…还好我刚才没有过马路…"大平祥生话还没落，川尻莲已经去看那辆被撞毁的车了。<br/>
夜晚，餐厅里，大平祥生好奇的问川尻莲："莲，你有什么特殊的感应能力吗？"<br/>
"什么？"<br/>
"你看，每次我在审核文件的时候你都能比我先找到错误，每次都能猜出来中午我想吃什么，每次都知道我打算喝饮料，而且今天早上你还…"<br/>
"都是巧合啦。"<br/>
"哪有那么多巧合…"大平祥生倒在桌子上，慢慢闭上了眼睛。<br/>
果不其然他今晚有点喝醉了。不过醉的刚刚好。<br/>
"祥生，还好吗？要不要先回我家？"川尻莲拍拍大平祥生的肩膀，把他从座位上拉了起来。大概只是睡着了。<br/>
打上出租车，川尻莲把大平祥生扯回了自己家。<br/>
他把大平祥生放在了床上盖上了被子，看着他的睡脸，亲了他一下。没想到这下床上的人把他也拉上了床。<br/>
大平祥生翻了个身，把川尻莲锁在身下。<br/>
"想试试吗？"大平祥生脱下了衣服。"我早就忍不住了。"<br/>
他摘掉川尻莲的皮带，解开了他西服的裤子，手伸进了他的内裤。已经有些发硬的东西在大平祥生的手上越来越大。两个人拥吻着，脱掉了全部的衣物。<br/>
大平祥生进入了川尻莲的身体，甬道第一次被开发，他轻轻呜咽着，眼眶也红红的。<br/>
或许是酒精的影响，大平祥生显得比平时还粗暴些。<br/>
"呜…！"川尻莲咬着手指，感受着第一次的快乐。<br/>
软软的床垫回弹使每一次插入变得更深。<br/>
无法停下来的快感。<br/>
大平祥生喘着气，深深浅浅的抽插着。一些乳白色的液体喷了出来，川尻莲身体不断的痉挛着，而受到这种不规则刺激的大平祥生也全部射了出来。<br/>
不知过了多久，卧室里只剩下两个睡着的人，一地的衣服还有一些使用过的卫生纸团。</p>
<p>大平祥生酒醒了。现在是晚上11点，还有可以回家的车。他穿好衣服，拿出手机开了导航，准备趁川尻莲没注意赶紧溜走。<br/>
他是觉得这样有点对不起川尻莲。明明才认识半个多月，突然确定关系然后又因为刚才不太清醒把一套都做全了。还好明天不用上班，不会看到他，就不会对他产生愧疚感。<br/>
"要去哪里？"床上的人幽怨的看着他。<br/>
"我今天先回去了。"<br/>
"干脆以后一起住吧？"<br/>
"……"大平祥生思考了一下。<br/>
然后同意了。<br/>
川尻莲家里真的很简洁，除了必要的家具，其他的什么都没有，搬过来倒也方便。<br/>
果然还是放不下他。<br/>
一周之后他俩住在了一起。<br/>
今天川尻莲回了总公司，大平祥生一个人吃午饭，无聊的刷起ins。然后，他又盯着自己的头像。<br/>
"大平你养了狐狸吗？"一个女同事问道。<br/>
"没啊？"<br/>
"但你的头像不是抱了一只灰色的狐狸？"<br/>
"不是狗吗？"<br/>
"这个当然是狐狸了？你看。你那个是白狐耶，好稀有的。"女同事把照片递给他。<br/>
"我一直以为是狗。"<br/>
大平祥生陷入了深思。怪不得人家不愿意回来，我都把人家物种搞错了。<br/>
下午，川尻莲回来了，两个人一起回的家。第二天两个人早晨起来刚刚做了"晨操"。大平祥生睡了个回笼觉，他听到厨房做早饭的声音，睁开眼睛好像看到了他以前捡到的那只狐狸似的。揉揉眼睛，是他看错了，是川尻莲在做早饭。<br/>
大平祥生的大脑飞速运转着:"而且莲出现的那天，就是那只狐狸走掉的那一天。或许，一只狐狸到人间修练，想要变成人形，要完成九件事情长出九条尾巴，成为九尾狐……"<br/>
"祥生？你在说什么呢？"<br/>
"那只灰白色的狐狸…不就是莲君吗？"<br/>
"怎么可能？祥生？你怎么了？"<br/>
"不是吗？"<br/>
"当然不是啊。"<br/>
"嗯…"大平祥生思考着，"我那天只是抱回一只普通的狐狸吗…"<br/>
然后他翻过身去，闭上眼思考他为什么突然想到这个。<br/>
川尻莲突然露出神秘的微笑。<br/>
是或不是，已经不重要了。<br/>
川尻莲是不是狐狸，恐怕只有他自己心里才清楚了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>